The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) packaging and, more particularly, to a substrate for ball grid array (BGA) packaging.
It is known to design an IC package having a ball grid array, i.e., a two-dimensional array of solder balls, attached to the bottom surface of the package that enables it to be mounted onto and electrically connected to another component such as a printed circuit board (PCB). It is also known to design BGA packages having different layout sizes. Conventional wire-bonded BGA package layout sizes range from 6 mm×6 mm up to 31 mm×31 mm. 6 mm×6 mm BGA packages are referred to herein as 6 mm BGA packages, and other size BGA package sizes are similarly named. Typically, different BGA packages are designed with BGAs that are specific to the particular size of the BGA package, where those BGAs are not adapted for use with BGA packages of a different size. Depending on the number and pitch of the I/O pads for a package, different BGA ball sizes (diameters) can be used for different package sizes. For example, a 23-mil diameter sphere can be used on 6 mm or 11 mm packages.